The Love is Showing
by lynchxmarano
Summary: Where Ross and Laura play Charades from different Disney movies, and things escalate quickly. Raura one-shot.


"Welcome back everyone I'm Kelley and I'm here with the cast of Disney's hit show, _Austin & Ally_!" Kelley, the television hostess announced, as the cast woots and holars, as they heard their names. "Thanks for coming on the show guys."

"Thanks for having us!" Laura said, all giddy. Everyone agreed with the beaming, tiny brunette.

"Okay, so I have a special challenge especially made for my Disney friends here," Kelley proposed.

"Show us what you got," Calum said, taking on her challenge.

"Alright, so this is going to be kinda like Disney charades," the hostess explained to the four actors in front of her. "You'll split up into teams of two and I'll show one team but not the other a clip from a Disney movie and they have to act it out. And then the other team has to try and guess what movie the scene is from."

Ross clapped his hands together. "Let's do this thing!"

Laura, Calum, and Raini all share a chuckle at the blond boy. "Alright, let's begin by picking teams," Kelley suggested.

"I call Laura!" Ross doesn't skip a beat a breath. Everyone looked at the eager boy, as they gave him a questioning glance. "What? We make a pretty sweet duo when it comes to Disney movies."

"It's our specialty," Laura defended Ross' statement.

"So I guess that settles the teams then," Kelley laughed at the two eighteen year olds. "Now Ross and Laura, why don't you guys stand right on this side and then Raini and Calum on this side," she instructed, and they did as they were told.

"Now Ross and Laura, do you want to go first?" the redheaded hostess asked.

They both nodded their heads with anticipation. "Alrighty! Let's begin Disney Charades with the cast of _Austin & Ally_!" Kelley yelled happily.

"Okay let's get the first clip in," Kelley said, as she searched for a clip from a famous Disney movie in her files.

"We got this," Ross whispered in Laura's ear, causing her to shiver. He mentally fist pumped.

"We got this," she repeated, as they bumped fists.

Then, a motion picture glowed up on the screen in front of them. A classic: _Beauty and the Beast__._

The scene was when Belle and the Beast were dancing in the ball room, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Okay, let's do this," Laura said as they both stood up.

They both awkwardly tried to choreograph the steps of the slow dancing. Ross just took Laura by her waist as they over-dramatically danced like you would if you were ballroom dancing.

"Well crap, this is like in every Disney movie," Calum whined.

"Dude this is like the best and most famous one of the all though!" Laura laughed, as Ross twirled her around.

"It's not _The Little Mermaid _is it?" Raini questioned.

"No!" Laura said, still dancing with her co-star. "C'mon Rain, I thought out of all people you'd know this one."

"Time for the dip," Ross said to Laura, as he dipped her, leaning over her. They both looked each other in the eye, not daring to break the eye contact. Laura smiled at the boy.

"I got it!" Raini shrieked. Ross and Laura snapped from their gazes and stood up straight to hear the Latina's response. "It's _Beauty and the_ _Beast_, am I right?!"

Kelley made a singing noise signifying that Team Calum and Raini were right. "And that's one point for Calum and Raini!" she boomed.

"I have no idea how I didn't get that right away," Raini said.

"Me neither," Laura smirked.

"Okay, next scene." Kelley announced.

The next scene was from an oldy but a goody: _Dumbo._

It was when Dumbo was first learning to fly with his big, enormous ears, and finally got the hang of it.

Ross and Laura laughed, as Ross shrunk down to his knees, so Laura could get on his back. Once she was finally situated on his back, he firmly wrapped his hands and forearms underneath her knees and lower thighs. He started to waddle around the tiny room, as he made weird elephant noises. Or attempted elephant noises.

"You sound like a dying seagull," Calum noted, as he squinted his eyes at the two young adults.

"Wow thanks Cal," Ross said sarcastically.

Raini and Calum studied the two, as they tried to figure out who on Earth they were trying to imitate. "Wait, I got an idea that might help you guys out," Laura said, as she ripped Ross' charcoal gray beanie off of his head. Then she tossed it to side of the room.

"Hey!" Ross yelped. "Don't chuck my beanie!"

"I didn't chuck your beanie," Laura said in a 'duh' tone. "I _tossed _it."

Ross playfully rolled his eyes at the girl who was tightly wrapping her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go.

Laura took ahold of Ross ears, and flared them out wards so it looked like he had ears that stuck out.

"It's _Dumbo_!" Calum shouted as he pointed at Ross and Laura, and Raini laughed, clutching her stomach.

Ross and Laura laughed as well, as she got off of his muscular back. And _boy _cold she vouch for that statement.

"Dang Calum and Raini, you guys are on a roll," Kelley pointed out.

"Well these two love birds over there are just so good at imitating these Disney scenes... it's like they do it in their free time or something." Calum stated.

Laura almost protested against Calum's statement, as her cheeks flared pink, but Kelley jumped in. "I've got a good one here," and good it was: _The Lion King._

It was where they would play the song, _The Circle Of Life, _and Rafiki hoisted Simba up in the air as the new born child of the leaders, Mufasa and Sarabi.

"Oh this is going to be so easy since Laur over here only weighs like ten pounds," Ross retorted.

"Hey! I'm not _that _light," Laura fought back.

Ross just gave her a look. "Yes, yes you are." She rolled her eyes at her best friend.

Then without warning, The second youngest Lynch had hoisted the youngest Marano into the air above, shouting random not even sure if it's African tribal chants. "Hey! You almost made me bump my head against the ceiling you idiot!" Laura shouted down.

"Sorry sweetheart," Ross apologized, and Laura couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

_"The Lion King_, duh!" Calum and Raini said in unison.

After more fits of laughter Kelley told the quartet that it was Laura and Ross' last scene charade until Calum and Raini's turn.

"Oh... let's see how well you two can do this one..." Kelley warned, knowing that Ross and Laura had no idea what they were in for.

The screen lit up showing a clip from _Sleeping Beauty_. Aurora was fast asleep under the spell, and Ross and Laura looked at each other, their cheeks and ears turning crimson. It was the kissing scene. Ross and Laura were going to half to kiss.

Oh man.

"D-do we have to do this one?" Laura stuttered. "I-I mean... I'm sure that there's way better scenes to pick from."

"Yeah, better scenes..." Ross' voice went an octave higher than normal.

"Sorry, you have act it out, or Raini and Calum will never know what scene it is." Kelley said.

Ross and Laura sighed, as they turned to each other. Ross swept Laura surprisingly off her feet as she gasped. He placed her flat on the table, as she layer there on her back. He leaned over, softly grazing her ear.

"We've done this before," he whispered huskily in her ear, making her veins tingle. "How bad can it be?"

Laura sighed and gulped. She nodded, as if it told him that she was ready. Laura closed her eyes, as she awaited for a pair her favorite lips to meet hers. Wait- her 'favorite'? Well... if she said otherwise she would be lying. But that's a secret.

Ross slowly leaned down and closed his eyes. He lightly pressed his lips to the brunette's. All that crazy cliché shit that their characters Austin and Ally feel- that's what they felt right then.

Sure, they've kissed before onset, but this- this brought out a different sensation. A sensation they have _never _felt before.

Ross pressed his lips harder against hers, as he heard a gasp erupt from Laura's mouth. Heaven.

He would continued the kiss then and there, but then he remembered they were in "character", and that he had to stop it so that their fellow cast mates could figure out who they were imitating.

He released from her lips, and looked down at the gorgeous girl underneath him. Her eyes fluttered open, as her cheeks flushed. He gave her a crooked smile, and she grinned back.

"If that counted as points, they've already won the entire game," they heard Calum whisper to Raini, as she agreed with him.

Ross awkwardly helped Laura up as they stood a good couple of feet away from each other. Talk about awkward.

"Uh... was it by chance, _Sleeping_ _Beauty_?" asked Raini.

Ross and Laura don't say anything, they just nod numbly, their lips still shook with sparks.

* * *

After Ross, Laura, Raini, and Calum said their thank you's and goodbye's, they exited the studio and back to their own studio at Disney.

Once arriving, Calum and Raini sensed that the two new adults needed to figure what the hell happened back in there, so they left unannounced.

Ross grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her into his dressing room. He slammed the door shut then pivoted his foot to face her.

"Ross-"

"Tell me to stop right now before I kiss you," he did not allow her to finish her sentence.

She stayed silent for a few beats, until she spoke up. "Well... am I stopping you?"

Ross grinned half-heartedly, before he attacked her lips, kissing her. She inwardly gasped, and he deepened it. He hoisted her up by grabbing her thighs as her legs wrap around his waist.

He backed them up against the wall, so the brunette's back was straightened up against it. He detached their lips, but then brought his to her neck, as he gave her sweet, passionate kisses.

Laura let out a slight moan, and Ross smirked. She closed her eyes gains, letting the wonderful pleasure of his love bites overtake her body. He brought his mouth up to hers once more in a soft, chaste kiss.

He broke it, as he looked her in the eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. She smiled.

"I-I don't know Laura," Ross confessed. "That kiss I just felt-"

"I know," she cut him off. "I felt it too."

Ross smiled down at the girl, as he gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "I've kind of had feelings for you ever since we went to Australia..." Ross admitted.

"No way... same here dude." Laura laughed.

"So I guess it must be appropriate to ask you to be my girlfriend?" the blond Lynch shyly asked the tiny brunette.

Laura laughed as she wrapped her legs from Ross' waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short kiss square on the lips.

"Yeah, I guess I'll be your girlfriend." she replied, and he rolled his eyes.

He smiled down at her. "I guess we have to do more reenactments of Disney scenes more often, huh?" Ross asked her.

"Oh most definitely," Laura replied, intertwining their fingers.

* * *

**Hey again! So here's another Raura one-shot. Sorry if it's rubbish, it's like almost midnight as I'm finishing this.**

**So I got this idea from a video on YouTube that The Vamps did a while ago. It's where I believe it was Brad and James who reenacted Disney scenes. It was cute and funny and it made think of Ross and Laura. So ta-da.**

**Anyways, review and favorite, tell me what you think. Also follow me on Tumblr, at dammitshor.**

**Thanks loves and stay safe. xx **


End file.
